The Battle With Bangray
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Takes place around eps 34/35.


Ok - according to the Wiki his name is spelled Bangray? But in the translation I watched it's Bunglay? But I'm going with the wiki. This happens during and between episodes 34 and 35. I don't own Sentai or characters. Enjoy.

"I see you are finally awake," Bangray spoke.

Yamato lifted his head and noticed his arms were tied above him. His brain swam as he tried to remember how he got there in the first place.

"I'm going to get that whale," Bangray insisted, "but there's still time until morning, so we are going to have a great time."

Yamato looked at his captor, then at his surroundings. A copy of ZyuohGorilla was standing next to him.

"You've made many connections throughout your life, but they haven't all been good have they?" Bangray grabbed Yamato's head and searched through his memories. "You didn't make many friends as a kid, did you?"

A group of children appeared. Yamato just glared at them, not really phased at the words they started throwing at him.

"Children can be mean, can't they?" Bangray noticed.

Yamato remembered these kids well. They were in his class, always knocking him down or calling him names.

"That's all in the past," Yamato answered defiantly.

"Well then, what's something more recent?" Bangray searched through his memories more. "Oh, that is interesting." He took his hand off. "Your connections have shortened the lives of a few around you. Your eagle and gorilla powers took away some of the life force of the zyumans they come from."

Yamato sighed but stayed quiet.

"There don't seem to be many who benefit from being connected to you."

"My friends care about me," Yamato answered, "And I care about them. That's what matters."

"You won't think that come tomorrow. I want to bring you within an inch of death, and then you'll watch as I destroy your connections."

Bangray laughed as he created copies of Yamato's unmorphed team. He then headed out laughing.

"You look like crap, man," the fake Leo spoke.

"He doesn't look bad enough," the Sela copy mentioned before kicking Yamato in the stomach.

The group sat around with their eyes trained on Yamato. He kept his head down, and tried to block out the pain growing throughout his body. He finally remembered the fight with Bangray and the explosion that knocked him unconscious. After a while he noticed his stomach was growling.

"Hey, no sleeping," the Amu clone smacked Yamato awake when he started to doze.

"We need to keep him awake," the evil Tusk added, "but if we keep beating him up, he won't last until morning."

"Killing him would be much more fun," Misao stated.

"Bangray said he has to stay alive," Tusk argued.

Yamato watched them argue amongst themselves until finally ZyuohGorilla broke them up.

"We are supposed to be here torturing him," Amu reminded.

"You know he won't give in until he sees them die," Leo laid back, "So there's not much we can do."

ZyuohGorilla stayed silent but started attacking the group, defeating them as Yamato watched.

"Do whatever you want with me, I'm not afraid of you," Yamato spoke.

He felt the air leave his lungs as he was punched in the chest. He heard a crack, pain erupting through his body making him fade out of consciousness once more.

"Hey, wake up," Bangray ordered.

Yamato's head shifted as he struggled to find the energy to lift it. He felt the strain on his wrists and shoulders from his body weight pulling down on the joints.

"Kazakiri Yamato, today the light in your eyes will finally die out," Bangray laughed. He looked up and saw Bangray calling the rest of the Zyuohgers. "Bring the whale at noon, and you can have your friend back."

"Don't do it!" Yamato yelled hoping the others could hear him. Before he could get more out he was punched once more, making him gasp for breath. He wasn't sure if he was feeling nauseous from hunger or from the pain but he tried to focus on something else for the time being.

"They are going to come try to rescue you, and then they'll meet their downfall," Bangray informed. A tie was wrapped around Yamato's head, gagging him to prevent him talking. His wrists were released before his arms were chained down to his sides.

He was carried off to the meeting point before ZyuohGorilla dropped him to the ground. He groaned as he tried to sit up. ZyuohGorilla lifted him to his feet and held the chains tight around him.

Watching the group approach, he tried to fight his way toward them, but he couldn't escape.

"Let him go," Leo yelled.

"Don't you know deals are made to be broken?" Bangray laughed as the giant laser beamed down from the sky.

Yamato watched in agony as the light disappeared, no trace of his friends left.

"See how well your connections help?" Bangray spoke, "they do nothing except cause pain for those around you."

The tie was ripped off Yamato's mouth letting him scream.

"Don't worry, you'll be with them again soon," Bangray informed.

Yamato knelt there feeling numb, the pain of losing his friends as well as the pain his body was feeling finally fully caught up to him. His eyes weren't focused as they stared ahead in shock.

"Yamato?" He heard a voice speak next to him. He finally looked up and noticed his friends.

He stared at them for a few seconds, "You aren't real."

"Would they be fighting Bangray if they weren't real?" Amu pointed out. He watched Leo, Tusk, and Sela fighting for a moment.

He finally stood, choosing to believe them. He morphed, and fought off Bangray through the pain. Once the battle was over he followed the group toward home.

"I'm sorry," he eventually stopped, "I thought you died because of me."

The group moved to comfort him. "He was messing with you," Misao spoke. "We are just glad to have you back." He wrapped him in a hug.

Yamato winced in pain but didn't push Misao away.

"You probably need to go to a hospital," Tusk analyzed.

Yamato shook his head, "I'm not going there."

"You should get checked out at least," Sela argued.

Yamato took a deep breath before insisting, "I can't go there. I'll be fine."

They looked at him with worry but agreed and helped him get home.

"Yamato!" His uncle looked at him in surprise, "They told me there was an accident in the field. How are you feeling?"

He slowly sat in one of the chairs, "I'll be fine."

"He needs to see a doctor but is refusing," Tusk complained.

"We wanted him to go to a hospital but he won't let us take him," Leo grumped.

"Ah," his uncle nodded knowingly. "I have a friend who can come check you out."

Yamato raised an eyebrow but trusted his uncle.

A man soon arrived with a bag of medical supplies. He listened to Yamato's heartbeat and breathing before he started wrapping up the injuries. After Yamato and the man exited Yamato's room, he commented, "Keep icing your chest. Everything should heal up fine but you probably fractured a few ribs. I can't confirm without an x-ray but if it doesn't get better soon you will have to go get one."

Yamato thanked him before heading back into his room with an icepack. He slept the majority of the next couple days, bruises slowly lightening into sickening yellow shades. He was glad he could hide most of them under his shirts and long sleeves so he didn't have to worry his team further.

"Yamato?" Leo asked again.

Yamato finally looked up and smiled at his friend, "Sorry, what's up?"

"Are you sure you are ok? You keep zoning out," Amu noticed.

"Sorry, just a little exhausted still," he partially lied.

"Are you positive you are healing fine?" Sela questioned.

Yamato winced as he took a deep breath, "Don't worry."

They continued to worry but kept it quiet trusting in their friend's judgement.

A few months later he was still feeling pain in his chest, knowing his further fights against the Deathgalians hadn't helped him heal.

"You look exhausted," Tusk noticed.

"I didn't sleep well," Yamato admitted. He'd been waking from nightmares almost every night since the battle with Bangray.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Sela suggested. "We can wake you when Misao gets here."

Yamato nodded and headed off to his room. He was glad he had his own room where he could zone out without being questioned. He knew he wasn't healing well both physically and mentally, but he couldn't talk to any real doctors about what he went through, it would be too hard to explain being a Zyuohger. His friends already did enough for him, he didn't want to bother them with more issues. They needed to focus on defeating the Deathgalian and getting back home.

He dozed off but woke to Misao who was looking panicked.

"Are you ok?" Misao worried.

"Huh?" Yamato stretched out before sitting up, "I'm fine."

Misao shook his head, "The others haven't noticed but I see the look in your eyes that you try to hide. You're worried the lies that Bangray told you are right. You're worried you'll cause us harm. And you keep flashing back to that pain."

Yamato looked out the window, "How did you know?"

"Don't forget I've been through horrible things too," Misao reminded. "I might be really open about how bad I feel, but there are some signs that are the same whether you are opened or closed."

Yamato nodded but stayed quiet.

"Don't question your connections. None of us would be here if it wasn't for you. They'll still care about you once they go back to Zyuland, just as much as they care about you now," Misao comforted. "I can't make all the pain you are feeling go away, even if I wanted to, but you can't let Bangray, or anyone else, get you down. We are all here to help you if you need it."

"Thanks."

"The nightmares you're getting might never fully go away, but they do get better," Misao said from experience. He was silent for a moment before remembering, "Oh, they told me to wake you up because dinner is ready."

Yamato smiled, "Thanks." He pulled Misao into a quick hug, "Maybe I do need to talk about what happened."

"Bangray was messing with your mind, none of us think less of you for needing help."

"Are you coming to eat?" Leo swung the door open.

"Yeah," Yamato nodded. Maybe he would heal better if he relied on his friends help. That's how they got through their battles, so maybe that's how they should get through their personal battles as well.


End file.
